Listen to Your Heart
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala. Knight Kenobi is returning to the Jedi Temple following a series of missions, but takes a detour in order to save a beautiful Lady whose ship is under attack. A TPM era AU tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Listen To Your Heart**

By Ticklesivory

Summary: Knight Kenobi is returning to the Jedi Temple from a series of missions but ends up taking a detour in order to save a beautiful Lady whose ship has come under attack. AU.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The blackened void of space glittered with near and distant stars, one point of light becoming rapidly clearer as it neared the atmospheric boundaries of the planet of Naboo.

The small red starfighter dropped out of hyperspace, veering away from the heavier traffic surrounding the planet's orbit.

Prosperity had come to Naboo. With the discovery of blue crystallique on one of its two moons, trade had increased along with its economy and popularity, evident by the vessels bartering for business, which had positioned themselves outside of the blue and green sphere's orbit.

The Republic also had taken notice of the planet's sudden wealth and valuable resource and had petitioned Naboo's government for consideration in joining its System of Planets, but the proud King of Naboo had refused. He wished to remain independent, choosing to pursue his own avenue of trade, outside of any influences of either the Republic or the equally powerful Trade Federation.

Pride can be a downfall, but can also be a useful tool that the King of Naboo used judiciously. King Qui-Gon was a fair and just ruler who had sat on the throne of Naboo for many years. He was noble, strong, and considerate, and his people cared for him deeply.

Under his rule, Naboo thrived, albeit slowly, up until the crystallique discovery, which abruptly ushered in a new era for its simple people. However, staying true to ancient customs and tradition, Theed, the capital city, appeared as it always had, its people coming and going to and from their work places to their homes in the usual fashion. Life on Naboo remained the same, and aside from the necessary increase in military power, no obvious changes were evident.

However, there was change in the heart of the maturing ruler. Having provided for his people a comfortable and prosperous existence, as well as ensuring their safety with increased planetary security, his worries were few, and the threat of war was distant.

But in light of fulfilling his duties, Qui-Gon discovered he was lonely.

The maidens of Naboo were beautiful women, and many of his governors and officers had found happiness in establishing their lives with them, but Qui-Gon had not found favor in any of them. When he lay down to dream at night, one girl in particular stood out in his mind.

She was the daughter of his best friend, long gone now. Ruwee Naberrie had been killed in a pirate raid while traveling back from the galactic city of Coruscant many years ago, leaving behind his daughter Padmé to rule the neighboring planet of Lonessa, her mother having died following her birth. Padmé was fourteen years of age at the time, and Qui-Gon had initially worried about her abilities to rule at such a young age, but her strength of mind, early maturity, and wisdom had quickly proved him wrong, and she had become a respectable Lady of Lonessa.

She would be nineteen now, the older man pondered as he sat in front of the fire in his private suite. It would be two years before she was officially crowned as Queen of Lonessa, and Qui-Gon would have waited until that time to offer her his hand, but circumstances had prompted him to act quicker than he had intended.

With the development of the mines on the Naboo moon, and the greedy and dangerous Trade Federation now infecting their system with their ongoing efforts to establish a trade agreement, Qui-Gon knew that it would only be a matter of time before more shady characters worse than the Neimodians of the Federation would be showing their faces on Naboo, along with its neighboring planets, including Lonessa.

Even though Lonessa was an independent and much smaller planet, its value lay in its people, who were known to be artistic and philosophical. They had virtually no military presence and had never needed any. They were a peace-loving and trusting people. But Qui-Gon knew that the development of the mines on the moon that stood between Naboo and Lonessa would inevitably put Padmé and her people in harm's way and he was determined to protect her.

What better way to do so than to offer the young woman his hand in marriage, thus providing the ultimate protection for her as well as her people? A marital commitment between the two leaders would automatically bring the quaint and beautiful planet of Lonessa under the sheltering wing of the much stronger and more developed planet of Naboo.

The offer was made, and to the older man's elation, it was accepted.

She would be arriving in the morning, and he was so nervous about the visit that he couldn't sleep. He continued to sit up late into the night, staring into the crackling fire slowly devouring the logs his servant had placed there over an hour ago.

He hadn't seen her in two years. Would she look the same? Would she be happy to see him?

Many questions filled the King's mind, but one stood out from the rest. Why was she coming? Was it merely to gain security for her planet, or could she possibly love him?

Qui-Gon placed a poker into the fire and stoked the dying embers, his brow creased with concern.

She was on her way. For whatever reasons she had decided to come, he would learn to be happy with them. Knowing that a sacrificial marriage on her part would never truly please him, he hoped that she loved him. If not now, then maybe some day she would.

Because he loved her so very much. He always had and he always will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A series of binary codes flashed across the screen aboard the small Jedi starfighter's control panel, a grin appearing on the young pilot's face.

"No, that's correct R4." The Knight by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi replied to the astromech droid situated in the outer hull of his ship. "I want to bypass the traffic lanes and reach the lunar side of Naboo."

Another series of codes appeared on the screen.

"Because it's a shortcut." The young man responded with a quirk of his brow. "As soon as we reach the other side and break orbit, we'll go back to hyperspeed."

The knight paused as the astromech droid continued to question his somewhat suspicious navigational choices.

"I know this is not the usual route to Coruscant, but it will save us some time. I'll keep it on manual for now."

The Jedi gripped the controls of the his starfighter and steered clear of the heavy trade barges that littered the space surrounding Naboo.

Newfound wealth apparently had its price, he thought as his ship sped by what appeared to be a Neimoidian trade vessel. It seemed that every greedy trade merchant was present today, obviously wanting their share of the crystallique mining.

If the discovery had occurred in any other system, there would be cause for worry, but the King of Naboo was a fierce competitor and a wise and highly respected leader. Having learned that along with the economic development, the King had chosen to spend part of Naboo's new wealth in upgrading the planet's security, Obi-Wan sped past the planet, comfortable with his belief that Naboo and its people would be safe when it came to dealing with the Trade Federation, who were known to deal rather underhandedly.

Obi-Wan had been receiving bits and pieces of news over the past year while he had been away. Having recently been knighted, he had been assigned a series of missions along the Outer Rim, and frankly, he was tired and quite eager to return to the Temple; the only home he had known since his Master, Yoda, had brought him there at the age of three in order to train as a Jedi.

Straining his eyes to remain focused ahead, Obi-Wan neared the planet's atmospheric border, intending to use the gravitational pull to speed his transition back into hyperspeed, but his eyes caught sight of something ahead, close to the one of the planet's two moons. At first, he thought perhaps his weary sight was playing tricks on him, but a quick study of the Force confirmed a disturbance just ahead.

He maneuvered his ship closer to the vessel he had seen, which appeared to be an older model Nubian-class diplomatic ship, and noted with alarm that it apparently was under attack. A Corellian pirate cruiser had damaged the smaller vessel's engines and were threatening to board.

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and swung his ship to approach on the opposite side. Weary or not, he couldn't ignore someone who needed his help.

He skid his small fighter to a stop just inside one of the Nubian ship's two docking bays and slipped quietly through the hangar.

The ship was modest, but large enough to accommodate several small fighters, but not the cruiser that was attacking it. The pirates would more than likely attach their cruiser to the hull and attempt to blast their way through.

A loud clanging of metal caught Obi-Wan's attention and sparks began flying from the durasteel hangar door, which confirmed his initial belief on how the pirates would probably board.

The knight quickly exited the hangar and headed down a single wide hallway. He wasn't afraid to face the pirates alone, especially if they were Corellian. They were usually too drunk to even hold their blasters straight, much less aim with any precision.

Instead, he was much more interested in acquiring information in what the pirates were after. An old, somewhat rusted ship bearing no cargo and just a few passengers wasn't their usual target.

He reached the bridge doors which opened readily to his hand, but was surprised to see it was apparently deserted. At least to the naked eye. His Force sense however, told him there were several beings in the room, who were obviously hiding.

He de-activated his lightsaber, keeping his grip firm on the handle and his hearing focused on the hangar he had just left. The pirates had nearly broken through the hull. It was just a matter of time before they would board the vessel.

"I mean you no harm. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm a Jedi Knight. I was passing through your system and thought you might need some help."

Within a few seconds, a lone, thin female stepped out from her crouched position behind the co-pilot's chair. She timidly approached him.

"I'm Padmé Amidala, Lady of Lonessa, traveling to Naboo."

Obi-Wan took in the young lady's demeanor. He had heard the story of the beautiful young orphaned ruler who had quieted all of her critics by her courage and wisdom.

He looked upon the young woman standing before him. This was not her. Whoever this was, she was scared to death. Her voice had trembled when she had spoken and when the ship shuddered as the pirates finally broke through the hull, her body started with fear.

"Do you have any weapons?"

"No." The blue-eyed girl answered shakily. "We don't believe in them."

Obi-Wan sighed, recalling his past research of the system. Lonessa was a peaceful planet whose inhabitants did not believe in violence.

"Then go back to your hiding place and stay there." He commanded the girl. He could hear the approaching thunder of footsteps of at least a half dozen men heading toward the bridge, but he couldn't help taking the time to glance once more about the room, his eyes finally locking onto a pair of dark brown ones that peered at him from underneath the control panel. Eyes that widened as several pirates stepped onto the bridge.

"You there!" The gruff voice stated and Obi-Wan turned slowly as the room filled with more men. Five, to be exact, each holding a repeating blaster, long vibroblades attached to their thighs.

"We've come for the Lady of Lonessa. Hand her over." The apparent leader demanded, pointing his blaster directly toward Obi-Wan's face.

The Knight responded cooly, smiling coyly, his dark brown cloak disguising his true identity. "I'm sorry to disappoint you gentleman, but I don't believe she wishes to go with you."

A rumble of laughter issued forth from several of the pirates and one toward his right scoffed. "What are you, some kind of comedian? Or are you just crazy?"

"Not a comedian." Obi-Wan replied with a grin. "Just a Jedi."

The pirates barely had time to lift their blasters before Obi-Wan's lightsaber hummed to life.

Rapidly fired blaster bolts were accurately reflected back across the small space, as each pirate began falling to the floor one by one. However, the leader soon proved his cunning by dropping the useless weapon and drawing his vibroblade instead. The pirate's gnarled teeth were revealed in a feral grin and Obi-Wan's brow rose in surprise when, with a flick of a finger, the vibroblade lengthened to twice its normal size.

The brown eyes peering out from underneath the control panel widened even more in awe and trepidation.

After a few quick maneuvers to dodge the swinging blade, the knight's lightsaber came into contact with the pirate's weapon, shattering it to the handle.

The surprised villain backed away, reached down and grabbed his blaster, turned, and fled back down the hallway.

Obi-Wan powered off his lightsaber and moved to the pilot's seat to begin pulling wires out from underneath the control panel, prompting the young woman to come out from her hiding place.

"Are you just going to let him go?"

"He won't be gone for long. That size of a ship can carry at least a crew of twenty."

"Twenty!" The young woman declared. "And what do you plan on doing? Sit here and wait for them to come back?"

The young knight smiled. "You may want to take a seat." He said, glancing back to the variety of people who had decided to reveal themselves. There were two women who looked remarkably like the one who was addressing him, except for their eyes, an elderly man with a white beard, and a younger man with dark skin.

Obi-Wan waited while the passengers secured themselves and then urged the ship in reverse, knowing that his temporary repairs would only provide just enough power to free themselves from the pirate vessel. Landing the ship on the surface of Naboo was another matter entirely.

The distinct screeching of metal against metal resounded through the ship, the bridge doors automatically sealing shut as the smaller vessel peeled away from its captor, leaving a gaping hole in its side and the pirate ship temporarily stalled in space as Obi-Wan slammed the throttle forward to push themselves down and away from the Corellian cruiser.

Once entering the atmosphere of Naboo, Obi-Wan knew that the pirates would be unable to lock onto them. Now, if only he could land them safely. But his hopes in doing so were lost as his repairs failed and the smell of burning wire filled his nostrils and the sound of blaring warning signals filled his ears.

Thankfully, the passengers remained silent through the ordeal, except for the young woman in the co-pilot's seat, who began rapidly spouting her concerns. Obi-Wan relished in his discovery that he had just apparently met therenowned Lady of Lonessa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The damage the small Nubian ship had incurred had thankfully not affected the heat shields, which remained intact as the vessel plummeted toward Naboo at increasing speed. Obi-Wan immediately sent out his awareness into the Force, searching for a clear path to an adequate landing area. The ship no longer had power and he was using all of his strength to simply steer her to the ground.

Only when they had cleared the heavy upper atmospheric cloud cover did the young woman in the co-pilot's seat cease talking, her words of caution stuttering to a stop as her eyes took in the dense forest they were quickly approaching. Obi-Wan glanced solidly at her, impressed that her face did not reveal the fear he had expected to see. Instead she wore a look of concern and confidence, and turned her head and looked straight at him in a way as if to say, 'I trust you. Our lives are in your hands.'

Once more, the Jedi Knight called out to the Force, attempting to slow the ship's rapid descent.

"Hold on." He called out to the passengers, who immediately buckled themselves into the bridge seating. The ship entered the tree line, branches slapping and splintering against the viewport and anterior hull. The knight summoned all his might and pulled back on the controls in order to hold up the nose of the vessel to prevent it from rolling over once they struck the surface.

The belly of the ship slammed onto firm ground, skidding forward with a powerful momentum, slowed only by the trees that lay in its path, a thunderous cloud of dust and debris following behind it, until it finally came to a stop, hanging precariously from the edge of a stony outcropping overlooking a substantial waterfall.

The roar of the water was the first thing that Obi-Wan became aware of. A slight ache in his head was the second. The young knight came up from his seat slowly, grasping desperately onto the Force as consciousness returned fully. From the viewport, he could see the waterfall below, but through the Force, he could tell that ship's location was apparently stable and safe.

However, the passengers were not so safe. In the distant atmosphere above, he could hear the approach of the Corellian cruiser and was amazed at their perserverance.

He quickly moved about the cabin, reviving the older gentleman who had suffered some minor scratches and head wound, and one young woman who had possibly dislocated her shoulder. The other passengers were bruised but capable of travel.

He finally came to the aid of the young co-pilot and knelt down in front of her seated form. She had belted herself into the chair, but had obviously been thrown forward during the crash against the control panel. A nasty bruise was rapidly forming across her forehead.

Obi-Wan's hand smoothed across her unconscious brow, brushing aside a stray dark curl. With just a slight application of healing Force, her eyelids fluttered open. Upon meeting the rich brown gaze, the young man was suddenly incapable of stopping the smile that spread across his face, but quickly wiped it away at the discovery that her gaze seemed to cut right through him.

"We need to get off the ship." He finally managed to say. "Are you all right?"

"My head hurts." She answered softly, squinting in discomfort.

Once more, the knight placed a gentle hand to the young woman's forehead, her eyes widening in a way Obi-Wan assumed was from relief, and indeed, the young woman was appreciative as the pain faded, but was also stunned at the way her pulse rate increased from the slight touch.

Obi-Wan stood and led them from the lopsided ship, assisting the two handmaidens down first, but before he could turn to help Lady Amidala, she had already jumped from the vessel and was brushing away the wrinkles from her skirt.

"Which way?" She asked him boldly and he revealed a surprised smirk.

Obi-Wan glanced up into the hills and could see the Theed palace in the distance. "We'll head east through the jungle, but we need to hurry." He added as the Corellian vessel came into view just north of their position. "Stay close to me."

The group maneuvered their way through the dense forest, Obi-Wan using his lightsaber to free the path of tangling vines. He would occasionally glance behind him to ensure his company was safe, and had a growing concern over the eldest gentleman in their group, who was consistently lagging farther behind.

Several more minutes into their journey and he had come to a decision, stopping the group just in front of a bubbling spring.

He turned to the darker skinned gentleman. "I want you to take everyone ahead toward the palace. I'll stay back and…detain our friends."

"But you'll be outnumbered ten to one." The Lady of Lonessa exclaimed, stepping forward from the group.

"More like fifteen." Obi-Wan replied with a grin. "Don't worry about me. I can defend myself."

"So can we." The young man he had asked to lead the group commented, to which Obi-Wan raised a brow of suspicion.

"Just because we don't believe in violence, doesn't mean we can't defend ourselves."

Both brows rose then and the young man looked smugly back at him. "All Lonessians are trained in hand to hand combat."

"Oh." Obi-Wan replied simply. He must have missed that part in his studies. "Then proceed…uhm.." He stammered, not knowing how to adress the young man.

"Panaka."

"Then proceed, Panaka. I'll catch up momentarily."

Obi-Wan watched fervently as the group filed away through the forest and then he hid himself amongst the greenery, awaiting the approach of the Corellian crew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Padmé began to fade back from the group, falling behind Rabé, who was even slower than Governor Bibble, gingerly making her way through the forage, protecting her injured arm.

They shouldn't have left him behind. Two were stronger than one, and there were five of them. Even though he was obviously a mighty warrior, she thought, surely he couldn't defeat fifteen pirates at once.

He deserved their assistance. He had saved their lives. But what help could Rabé be? She was her strongest protector aside from Panaka, and Panaka needed to get Bibble to safety. Then there was Sabé, but Sabé had already proven that her fear had overruled her courage. Sabé had always had a phobia about pirates.

Her mind made up, Padmé turned and headed back through the woods, intending on helping the brave young Knight any way that she could. However, her steps were halted by the voice of Rabé.

"Just where do you think you're off to, Mi'Lady?"

Padmé turned slowly, her eyes pleading with her friend. "I have to help him. We owehim that much."

"But…." Rabé began to argue, but Padmé shook her head defiantly, discouraging any refusal.

"Go ahead with the others." She insisted. "I'll be fine."

The young woman spun and began running back through the forest, hopping over fallen limbs and brush, stopping only once she heard the hum of the Knight's lightsaber just ahead and the curses of the Corellian crew. She hid herself behind a large tree trunk and peered around it to see how the young man was faring.

His movements were graceful and powerful, and the young woman was filled with awe as she watched him. His sword rapidly swung overhead, in cross sweeps and downward thrusts as he blocked and parried blaster bolts that seemed to be coming from every angle. The intensity on his face revealed a focused and highly controlled energy. There was no revenge or anger there.

Impressive.

Only four pirates remained fighting, but a quick study revealed that only ten lay motionless on the forest floor.

A sudden ill feeling swept through the young woman, but not in time to respond to the crack of a branch she heard just behind her. Before she could react, a strong arm had wrapped around her throat just as the last of the pirates the Jedi was fighting were disposed of.

The smell of stale musk and sweat aggravated her senses and Padmé twisted in the pirate's grip, watching in trepidation as Obi-Wan approached slowly, his blue lightsaber drawn, but there was little he could do, and she knew it. Padmé distinctly felt the blunt tip of a blaster poking into her ribs.

"Let her go." The Knight demanded forcefully.

Her only chance of survival was to save herself, she decided, and without thought, instincts kicked in and the young woman slung a forceful elbow into her attacker's ribs, twisted in his arms, and kneed the man in the groin. He fell with a grunt, kneeling down on the forest floor, doubled over in pain, but defiantly raised his blaster, aiming right at her face and fired.

Just a split second of reaction was all Padmé was allowed as the bolt escaped the barrel of the blaster. She turned her head and felt a radiating heat along her temple. Before blackness once more settled upon her, she heard the whir of the knight's laser sword as Obi-Wan defeated their final foe.

* * *

Filtered light distracted her vision as a tingling sensation once again rushed through her body, centered on the pain along her temple that was rapidly retreating. Padmé's vision finally cleared and she looked up into the blue-gray depths of the brave knight who apparently had once again saved her life. 

But this time around, she did not sense peace in his countenance. He was irritated.

"Why did you come back?" He asked incredulously, the soothing caress he was placing along her head in direct contrast to the tone of his voice.

"I…" She stammered, struggling to sit up. "I thought you might need some help."

"What you did was endanger your own life. I told you to go on. You should have done as I said."

Padmé reached a sitting position and turned to his kneeled form, glaring at him in disbelief. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I know perfectly well who you are." The knight answered with a tilt of his head.

"I'm not used to people telling me what to do."

Padmé struggled to stand, fighting off abrupt dizziness, immediately assisted by Obi-Wan.

"Apparently not." The reply lacked humor, his aggravation still showing in his words. But he had to admit one thing. She was brave, and he admired her for that.

He also found that he admired her for something else. She was exceptionally beautiful, especially when she was angry, and that realization did bring forth a smile, one that the young woman did not reflect.

"I am the Lady of Lonessa. I was to be crowned Queen in two years." She explained, turning and stomping her way through the jungle just ahead of the young man.

"Was to be?" Obi-Wan repeated in confusion.

At his response, Padmé stopped and turned toward him. Courageous, strong, and handsome, he might be, but he obviously had no respect for royalty.

"I've come here to marry Qui-Gon Jinn, the King of Naboo."

Obi-Wan's head nodded slowly in understanding, but his smile displayed the opposite of acceptance. He knew of King Jinn's reputation. True, he was an honorable man, but he was too old for her, and too headstrong. He could see her spending her days on Naboo bickering and arguing with him; the Kings demands and over-protectiveness suffocating her chance to grow to become the true leader she was destined to be.

She deserved so much more.

"Well, you shouldn't." Obi-Wan answered confidently, stepping forward more closely.

"Oh really?" Padmé answered sarcastically. "And just why not?"

"Because you don't love him."

Who did this man think he was? He didn't know her! He didn't know her situation! What right did he have judge her?

The truth was, she did love Qui-Gon. He was her father's best friend. She had known him all her life. He was a kind and gentle man, a powerful leader, not to mention well liked and good looking. All those attributes were everything she had always wanted in a husband. Weren't they?

"You don't know what you're talking about." Her voice had changed to a shaky whisper as the nearness of her protector suddenly tightened her throat and caused her insides to quiver.

"Does he make you feel like this?"

And before Obi-Wan could talk himself out of it, he reached forward and pulled the Lady of Lonessa against him, sealing his lips on her own in a searing kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The pliant lips beneath him yielded to Obi-Wan's touch. But although Padmé was allowing the kiss to proceed, she was not actively participating in it. The shock of that realization caused the knight to pull away from the luxurious taste and feel of her, the forbearing nature of her countenance wounding him deeply.

"Why did you kiss me?" Padmé asked in an astonished whisper as she began slowly backing away.

"Because I wanted to." The knight responded rather smugly. It was the truth… basically. She was a beacon to his soul and he found himself helplessly drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Right now, all he could think about was devouring those red lips of hers.

But no sooner after the curt statement had left his mouth, Obi-Wan wished he could take it back. The words had done little to ease the awkwardness of the moment or stop the young woman's retreat.

However, instead of allowing her to escape, Obi-Wan chose to pursue her and boldly stepped forward, backing her up against the rough bark of a nearby tree.

"You should remember that I'm engaged." She boldy declared, her eyes bravely challenging the nearness of him.

"To the King." She re-iterated.

"How convenient. I don't know him, but I know this." The young man replied, placing his hands gently along the outer skin her arms, feeling the trembling of her limbs beneath his touch, "He doesn't deserve you."

"I'm afraid it's the other way around." Padmé responded, the upper portion of her chest revealed through the low-cut light blue gown rising and falling with her rapid intake and release of air, her pulse fluttering wildly along her throat.

"I doubt that." Obi-Wan replied, following the focus of the dark brown eyes beneath him, a small victorious smile appearing on his own face as her gaze had moved to his mouth.

But following his statement, her eyes shot back up and her brow furrowed deeply, her words issuing forth vehemently. "What do you know? You don't even know me! And you most certainly don't know my betrothed."

And just like that, the moment was lost. The planet began revolving once more, gravity resumed, and in the distance, voices were calling out her name.

"Let me go." Padmé responded strongly, and Obi-Wan's hands fell limply to his side, helpless to watch the one woman who had ever held his interest step off into the shadows of the Naboo forest, rushing to meet the search party who was looking for her, until she had moved completely out of his sight.

* * *

"Damn!" The knight muttered as he kicked his booted toe against a collection of leaves on the forest floor. 

Way to go Kenobi. You finally meet the girl of your dreams and you scare her away! Maybe I've been in the Rim too long. Three cycles too long, he continued to grumble to himself.

After being hit on by every female of every species from here to Kratook, it was no wonder that he took advantage of the first decent-looking human female that showed any interest in him!

No, it was more than that, Obi-Wan decided as he continued walking through the forest on his way back to the wrecked Nubian ship. There was something about her.

She was beautiful, yes, but that was only the wrapping. Underneath, lay a bold and intelligent woman, and one he would very much like to get to know better.

But apparently, he had lost his chance.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily as he relocated the vessel and squeezed his way through the collapsed entry that the pirates had cut through the hull. On the opposite side of the damaged hangar, he discovered his ship. Salvageable, but unflyable. The communications weren't even working. R4 was in one piece, but his internal servos were damaged and he was unresponsive.

The young knight sat heavily down on a metallic storage compartment that had fallen from the wall and contemplated his options.

He had no choice but to travel to Theed now. He would have to inquire after a ship in order to get home, and contact the Temple to let them know what had happened to him.

Honestly, he would rather just leave the planet right now and never return. He had already made a fool of himself. It would be easier if he would never have to set eyes on the Lady of Lonessa again.

Grabbing his travel pack from his starfighter, Obi-Wan exited the diplomatic ship and once more made his way through the forest of Naboo. Twilight was settling in, and the noise of a variety of creatures began to fill the air surrounding him. It was quite tranquil, but he found himself anxious in spite of it. Even more anxious, as the lights of a speeder approached in the distance, and the outline of a large man, much taller than himself stepped from the car and bounded toward him.

Obi-Wan hesitated and then stopped completely, his hand twitching toward his lightsaber, but as the man drew closer, the knight could sense the contentment and ease of his nature, and the Jedi relaxed his posture.

When the man had moved even closer, Obi-Wan's brows shot up in surprise. He recognized that face from his studies at the Temple.

"Qui-Gon Jinn." He whispered, anxiety once more building up within him. Had she told the King what he had done? Was it illegal on this planet to make a pass at a betrothed woman? Maybe,the Kingwould be understanding, although he doubted it. If Padme were his, he wouldn't share her with anyone.

The King drew near, standing regal and proud before him, his eyes searching the young man's face, his mouth set in a grim line.

But suddenly, a huge smile spread over the bearded face, crinkling the corners of the blue eyes, and strong arms reached out and pulled the young Knight into a fierce hug. Obi-Wan huffed out a breath, his lungs compressed in the older man's powerful grip.

The King of Naboo released him abruptly and placed him back down upon his feet, grabbing ahold of either of his biceps firmly.

"I owe you great thanks for saving the life of my fianceé." He stated with a grin. "Lady Amidala has informed me that without your assistance, she and her party truly would have perished."

Obi-Wan stood quiet, unable to think of an adequate response.

The King apparently did not take noticeof his silence and put a strong arm about the knight's shoulders, ushering him through the forest toward his speeder.

"Come. I insist that you join us at the palace to dine. After that, you may be on your way."

Obi-Wan followed numbly, his steps dragging him along, mumbling to himself as the speeder engine's fired and the King directed them toward Theed.

"Damn."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The ride to the palace wasover quickly, and it was a good thing, Obi-Wan decided. The construction of the convertible vessel not providing an adequate windbreak to make conversation possible, and the King drove way too fast for his taste.

The man pulled the speeder up behind the back entry gate of the palace and walked forward through it, leaving the attendance of the vehicle to a servant. Obi-Wan walked quickly to keep up with his long strides, the knight's eyes moving to and fro, attempting to capture just a glimpse of the Lady of Lonessa.

Another servant took the King's cloak as he continued walking into a large room with an impressive fireplace and mahogany desk, the walls comprised of shelves teeming with holonovels. The large man took a seat behind the desk and motioned for Obi-Wan to sit in front of it.

The young knight dropped his pack on the floor and eased into the comfortable, leather-backed chair.

"Lady Amidala informs me that you are a Jedi Knight." He began, lacing his fingers together and leaning over the massive table.

"That's correct." Obi-Wan kept his answer succinct.

"Fascinating." The older man replied, his blue eyes twinkling as he leaned back in his seat. "I have studied the history of the Temple and the Sith. I have several novels on the subject. I think I should have been trained as a Jedi." He continued with a grin. "But alas, I lack the genetics."

Obi-Wan sat in silence, listening to the man speak. Indeed, he would have been a powerful Jedi. His very presence demanded attention. But a strong personality and athletic build were not prerequisites to becoming a Jedi. If it were, Qui-Gon Jinn would have been a Master.

Suddenly, the large man beamed and rose from his seat. "Ah, there you are, my dear."

A blush crept along Obi-Wan's neck as he rose from his seat as well and turned to face the one person he was dying to see and at the same time never wanted to see again.

He held his breath as the King grasped Padmé's hand and leaned far down to place a tender kiss on her cheek.

"I was just speaking to your rescuer." He said to the young woman, turning his head immediately, revealing a slightly embarrassed grin. "I'm sorry. I never asked your name."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." The knight replied, unable to tear his eyes away from the brown orbs that so conveniently dismissed him and settled upon the King.

"I was about to ask him to stay with us a few days. Perhaps he would like to attend the wedding ceremony."

Obi-Wan wondered if anyone in the room had heard his loud gulp as he listened to the King's thoughts.

"What do you think of the idea, my dear?"

Only then did Padmé turn her head to gaze upon the young man, her head held proud, her face defiant. "I'm sure that Jedi Kenobi has other things he should be doing."

The very thought of her trying to get rid of him strengthened Obi-Wan's resolve. So, she thought she could dismiss him as easily as that, did she? And so he quickly chose to speak up for himself.

"I need to contact the Jedi Temple, but I'm sure that there is nothing urgent for me to attend to. I would be pleased to spend some time here on Naboo and be your guest at the wedding ceremony."

He kept his eyes focused on Padmé's face and grinned broadly at the noticeable twitch of her left eye.

"Excellent!" The King stated loudly, clapping his broad hand firmly onto the back of the young knight. "I will be sure to have a seat saved for you in the chapel close to the front. I wouldn't want you to miss a thing."

"Neither would I." Obi-Wan replied with a smirk, keeping his focus on the young woman, who had indeed turned several shades of red during the conversation, but her eyes had widened with aggravation, and Obi-Wan nearly regretted his haste in his decision.

"Now, before third meal is served, I would very much like to you to demonstrate the use of your lightsaber. I've read all about them, but I've never seen one up close."

Obi-Wan turned his attention to the taller man and inclined his head in agreement. "Of course."

This seemed to please the King immensely and he took Padmé by the hand and moved to leave the room. However, the young woman stopped him. "Qui, before Knight Kenobi does his weapons demonstration, I would like to have a word with him." At the King's raised brow of query, she hurried on. "I would like to thank him personally for saving all of our lives."

"Of course." Qui-Gon replied, placing a tender kiss to the woman's forehead. "Knight Kenobi, I will meet you in the south garden by the stables. The servant outside of the door will show you the way."

"I look forward to it." Obi-Wan answered genuinely and watched as the King exited the room, a grin brightening his face. The man was everything he had read about him and more. Easy going, friendly, intelligent. Under different circumstances, they might have been great friends.

His smile disappeared however, as he turned and met the glare of the Lady of Lonessa.

"What do you think you're doing?" She blurted out, placing her hands firmly upon her hips.

"Accepting a generous invitation, Mi'Lady. Naboo is a beautiful planet. I would like to see more of it."

Padmé's eyes narrowed skeptically.

"You're not fooling me one bit, Jedi Kenobi."

"Call me Obi-Wan."

A dramatic sigh escaped Padmé before she continued. "You're not fooling me one bit, _Jedi Kenobi_," she enunciated more clearly this time. "But you're wasting your time. I'm getting married in two days and there's nothing you can do or say to stop that."

Obi-Wan chose not to reply to her accusation, but merely smiled in response, apparently infuriating the young woman even more as she turned and stormed from the room.

His words, "We'll see about that" floated on a whisper behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The young male servant waiting outside the King's office door escorted Obi-Wan through a series of gleaming hallways. The young knight's eyes followed the extreme height of the marble columns which lined the walk. The architecture of the palace was impressive, even to the Jedi Knight who had seen a variety of similar structures across the galaxy.

It was evident that Naboo was steeped in tradition. It was revealed in the artwork he saw, consisting of beautiful tapestries that hung on the walls, and carved replicas of its past leaders set in random alcoves. Even in the clothing the Nabooans wore, but especially in the displays of ancient weapons they passed.

If it weren't for the advanced security technology, the blasters he had seen strapped onto the palace guards' legs, and the distant roar of the air traffic outside, Obi-Wan would have believed he had stepped back in time.

The servant finally stopped and motioned through an open doorway before reaching down and taking Obi-Wan's travel pack and turning to walk away.

Obi-Wan stepped outside and into a large pebbled courtyard surrounded by smaller buildings reminiscent of the main palace. He bowed in greeting as Qui-Gon approached him.

"I thank you for this opportunity, Knight Kenobi. I would very much enjoy watching a demonstration of your fighting skills."

"As you wish." Obi-Wan replied with another bow, removing his cloak, which the King himself carried away. The knight's eyes followed the older man and only then did he notice that Padmé was seated underneath a large shade tree, having changed into a darker blue gown that fit snugly to her petite form, the neckline plunging to reveal the shadowy crevice between her breasts. Obi-Wan had to force himself to withdraw his appreciative gaze.

The King seated himself next to her on the ornate metal bench and motioned with an open hand for the demonstration to begin.

Obi-Wan unclipped his 'saber from his belt and took comfort in the familiar hum and vibration of the blade that glowed blue in his hand. A swift salute brought the sword vertically in front of his face before the young man moved through an exercise that was popular amongst most of the new knights at the Temple. The thirteenth kata included a variety of movements and aerial acrobatics, which Obi-Wan excelled at. Toward the end of the routine, he wondered why he had chosen this particular exercise. He worried that the King would think he was perhaps showing off a bit. However, he knew that his performance was not for the benefit of Qui-Gon. His whole purpose in the precise movements, the height of his jumps, was designed to impress the young woman seated next to the King.

As Obi-Wan attempted to catch his breath, he deactivated his lightsaber, turning his attention toward his audience. The knight was somewhat disappointed to see that Padmé didn't look impressed in the least. In fact, she looked almost bored.

The King however, immediately rose to his feet.

"Amazing!" He declared joyfully as he approached. "I didn't realize that the human body was capable of such speed and agility. You must be very proud of yourself, young man."

"Pride is not a trait of the Jedi, your highness. All of my abilities I owe to my Master's training and to the Force. I am merely a vessel for its use."

The knight's attention focused on the King, he missed the slight quirk of Padmé's brow.

"Of course." The King replied with a grin, and Obi-Wan had the distinct feeling that he had just been tested. He smiled in response.

"If you would be so kind as to indulge me once more." Qui-Gon continued, nodding toward a servant who immediately came forward, bearing an object wrapped in purple linen.

The King relieved the servant from his burden and from within the material he removed a long metallic sword. Meticulously detailed along the blade, the hilt itself was encrusted with jewels. The King looked upon the weapon with admiration before removing a similar, but less adorned sword from the wrapping and handing it to Obi-Wan.

"An ancient weapon for a more civilized age." Qui-Gon noted with a smile.

The young knight's brow rose in interest as he clipped his 'saber back to his side and reached out and took the weapon.

Glancing along the length of the sword, its silver blade glinted in the setting sun's light. He gripped the handle firmly. It felt strange and foreign in his hand and much heavier than he had anticipated.

He held the blade up with both hands, his body suddenly stunned as the King's blade abruptly came into contact, rather swiftly and quite powerfully.

Once more the knight's brow rose, but this time in an expression of curiosity and just a hint of worry.

Just above him, he met the intense blue eyes of his opponent and was thankful that the King was apparently oblivious to the occurrences of earlier in the afternoon, when he and Padmé had shared their kiss in the woods, or else, this playful joust would have an entirely different meaning.

However, as a change of expression flashed through the older man's gaze, one that Obi-Wan could not read, he began to wonder if perhaps the King might not be so oblivious after all.

The duel did not last long, but Obi-Wan's hands were turning numb by the end of it. Years ago, when he had first been accepted as a padawan, he had trained with a practice rod, a solid 'saber made from plastisteel. But even then, he had only fought against other padawans, whose strength came nowhere near the power of the fully grown man he faced now.

Unwilling to access the Force, thinking it was an unfair advantage, Obi-Wan moved quickly in order to dodge most of the King's wide, ferocious sweeps. Occasionally, their swords clashed together and it jarred the younger man to his bones. He was unaccustomed to the power needed to swing the heavy weapon and block the forceful blows, as well as the resulting fatigue he knew would inevitably follow. This type of fighting was far different than using his lightsaber.

But he stood his ground and eventually the King conceded the match with a smile.

"You fight well." Obi-Wan noted, slightly out of breath.

"Ha." Replied the King, taking the sword from his hands and passing both weapons to the approaching servant. "You were holding back on me, I believe."

"Perhaps." Obi-Wan teased as he searched out the beautiful eyes of the Lady of Lonessa, but once more she stubbornly avoided his gaze and rose to place an arm through the King's.

"Third meal should be ready now, my lord."

Qui-Gon lovingly glanced down at her. "Then let us proceed indoors. Knight Kenobi?" He addressed the young man who stood behind them. "You may freshen up before joining us if you'd like. My servant will show you to your quarters."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The meal was a lavish and private affair, with a wide variety of meats and side dishes served. Obi-Wan ate his fill and tried to truthfully answer all of the King's questions, of which there were many.

How long had he trained as a Jedi? When was he knighted? Who had been his Master? How many missions had he been on? What were his most difficult ones?

They continued talking long past the meal had ended, the atmosphere and easy conversation allowing the knight to relax.

Padmé seemed relaxed as well, he noted, as she sat across from him, but to his dismay, he found that she also was silent. She seemed content to sit and listen to their conversation, and Obi-Wan was disappointed that she had not participated in it. There was so much he wanted to know about her. Not wanting to raise suspicion, however, he kept most of his attention focused on the King.

The Lady of Lonessa, however, was anything but bored. She was secretly intrigued by every word the young man said, the way he said it, the way his mouth formed the words, the way his lip curled up into the occasional adoring smirky smile, and the way his aqua-gray eyes sparkled when he spoke of his past.

When he would occasionally glance her way to apparently try to include her in the conversation, she turned her head. Padmé was afraid that Obi-Wan would somehow see the interest and longing in her eyes.

* * *

Having wished Qui-Gon a good night, Padmé paced about in her room. She had declined Sabé's offer of sleeping medication, choosing to save it for Rabé, whose arm had been placed in a temporary cast, and was having difficulty falling asleep. 

Padmé checked on the young woman, who appeared to have finally drifted off and then walked over and grabbed her cloak.

Her actions grabbed the attention of Sabé who had settled herself into a chair by the fireplace with a holobook in her lap.

"I'm going to take a walk." Padmé told the young woman as she moved toward the door.

"Would you like for me to go with you?"

She paused at the doorway. "No. I'll be in the courtyard…working out a few things."

Sabé knew exactly what that meant. Whenever Padmé was troubled or worried about something, she tended to run through a vigorous series of combat exercises to the point of exhaustion, after which she would return to her room and literally collapse upon the bed. Sabé had seen it happen several times before. The young handmaiden settled comfortably into her chair, knowing full well that she was going to be there a while.

* * *

Obi-Wan mentally withdrew from his evening meditation and stared into the orange and red flames of the fire that crackled before him. 

What was he doing here? He should leave now before it was too late. But he knew that that time had already passed. He was completely infatuated, possibly even in love, although he was unsure. He had never been in love before, but he had read about it and he had seen it. His friend Garen at the Temple had been in love and had told him all about it. Obi-Wan knew the signs, and recognized some in himself. There was an unfamiliar yearning in his heart to be near her, to watch her, listen to her….to touch her.

How could this possibly work out? He argued with himself. Even if he could change her mind, what could she do but return to her people and planet, leaving the King broken-hearted and possibly even vindictive? His actions could only damage Lonessa's relationship with Naboo and he – a Jedi, a peacekeeper of the galaxy, would be responsible.

Besides, he may have been wrong where Padmé's feelings were concerned. She was obviously not as interested as he had initially believed. Perhaps he had been in the Rim too long. He obviously couldn't read women any longer.

Obi-Wan's mind wandered back to their time together in the woods. She hadn't shunned his affections, but she hadn't seemed all that receptive of them either. Had he forced himself upon her? If so, then his mistake was much more grave than he thought.

However, her respirations had increased, and her face was flushed when his kiss had ended. But perhaps that was due to her earlier exertion alone. She had just attacked the last of the Correllians.

That must be it.

Obi-Wan groaned in self-disgust as he rose from his kneeling position on the marble floor. His body was weary, but his mind was occupied with regret and remorse over what he had done and what he should have done.

Having previously meditated, Obi-Wan knew that there was only one other way to clear his mind so that he could find some rest this evening. He pulled back on his boots and grabbed his cloak, palmed open the door and left his quarters.

A stroll through the palace gardens and courtyards should help, he decided. And besides, he wished to see and experience the beauty of Naboo once more before he left for Coruscant first thing in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The palace was peaceful this late at night. Only the occasional stirring of a guard, and the click of their boots against the tile floor filled the evening air. Obi-Wan's own steps reverberated through the hallways as he retraced his earlier walk out into the courtyard.

The Naboo moon was full and lit his way as he strolled about the pebbled walkways that meandered around trees before opening up into the grand yard where he and Qui-Gon had fought earlier that day. Obi-Wan once more walked to the center of the arena and peered upward at the moon, sighing heavily, attempting to come to peace with his decision.

He turned his head abruptly however, as the sound of female grunts and the shuffling of feet met his ears. He followed the sounds to an adjacent, smaller courtyard surrounded by low stone walls and trees for privacy and immediately backed himself around the corner of the higher entrance pillar when he spied who was causing the noise.

It was Padmé. She seemed to be going through some type of exercise routine. Clad in only a white, tight-fitting shimmering body suit, her dressing gown had been tossed onto a nearby bench. Her long, dark hair was braided down her back, and her feet were bare.

Obi-Wan watched with rapt attention as her lithe form moved through a routine that vaguely resembled some of the hand katas that he performed as a padawan. High kicks, sweeping hand movements, accompanied by occasional forceful punches, Obi-Wan realized that Panaka's earlier information had been correct. Apparently the Lonessians were trained in combat. What Padmé was performing was an advanced form.

Obi-Wan continued watching as the movements slowed and became more concentrated. He recognized it as a cooling-down period, the steps cycling and repeating themselves at a continuously slower pace. Soon, he could anticipate her moves and he quickly shed his robe and stepped into the yard and then up behind her, copying her movements as if he were her shadow, his hands meeting her graceful gestures.

Surprisingly, she did not falter, and actually leaned back onto his chest, gradually coming to a stop at the end of the routine, her breathing and heart rate slowing back to normal.

What would she do now? Would she repel him as she had done all evening?

He shouldn't have watched her, shouldn't have approached her, but he couldn't stop himself. He had to touch her. He just had to.

Obi-Wan's heart dropped when Padmé turned, expecting a rebuke, but then soared as her dark gaze locked onto him and her hands flew to the back of his neck as she purposefully drew him down into a probing kiss. Initially shocked, Obi-Wan recovered quickly and met the demands of her mouth with his own, pulling her heated body firmly up against him, pressing his need into her belly. A moan drifted across the night, and he couldn't tell if it was from him or her.

And then his mind caught up with his body and he gently pulled back, leaving her looking slightly disheveled and needy, her chest panting with her quickened breaths once more, her eyes wildly disturbed.

"Wait…wait." Obi-Wan pleaded, putting a slight distance between them.

"I don't want to." Padmé responded as she pursued him and reached up to press her lips along his neck, murmuring as they passed near his ear. "I don't know what it is about you. I can't stop thinking about you. I've never felt like this before."

Her lips traveled a tortuous path across his stubbled jaw and back onto his mouth, but before Obi-Wan lost complete control, he forced out his last question, immediately regretting that he had said it, but knowing that it needed to be asked. "What about Qui-Gon?"

Immediately, Padmé backed up, looking confused and startled. "I love Qui. I do. But he doesn't make me feel like this." Her hand went up to her neck that was flushed with desire.

"Padmé." Obi-Wan continued softly. "I feel the same way." At his admission, a small smile lit her features, but his next words wiped it away. "But this can't work."

"Why not?" She asked naively and Obi-Wan felt the contempt for their situation rising up inside him. It just wasn't fair. Not to him. Not to her. And certainly not to the King.

"Whatever decision we make, somebody is going to get hurt, and Qui-Gon is the least to deserve it." Obi-Wan somehow was able to hold onto his reasoning, even though his desire raged inside of him and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and draw her into his arms.

"He'll recover." Padmé responded hastily, before dropping her gaze in shame. "No. He won't." She whispered. "He's loved me all of my life. Even as a child, I knew that some day he would ask me to marry him. I think he and my father had an agreement."

"And what about you? Don't you have say in this? Why did you agree to marry him in the first place?"

"I don't know!" Padmé blurted out close to tears and spun on her heel to walk over to the stony ledge, placing her hands upon it and looking out over the city lights of Theed. "Duty? Protection? Boredom? I don't know! I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I loved him as I should. As a woman should love a man."

She paused in silence and Obi-Wan waited in trepidation. The words were more actually more painful for him to hear than they were for her to speak.

"But then you came into my life." She added, turning to face him, a mixture of joy and sorrow revealed on her face. "And now I'm confused. I don't know what to do."

Obi-Wan let out a dramatic sigh, his earlier decision now firmly resolved. "I do." He stated. "I'll be leaving first thing in the morning."

Padmé's head immediately began shaking in disapproval, but Obi-Wan raised his hand to dissuade her.

"You know I have to. There's no other way. I'll never forget the time we spent together. I wish you well, Padmé Amidala."

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Obi-Wan forced a small smile and then moved to return back to his quarters, but was soon stopped by the shrieking call of his name. He immediately ran back to the small courtyard just in time to see Padmé's apparent abduction as she was physically pulled over the wall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Frantically, Obi-Wan called out to the Force to aid in his leap off the low gray stone wall. He flew through the air and landed precariously on the back of an air car that was speeding away from the palace.

His footing slipped however, and he fell heavily against the trunk, drawing the attention of the driver who immediately started swaying the vehicle in an attempt to ditch his stowaway. Obi-Wan slid backward, but held onto the fender of the car, his legs dangling in open air, several meters from the ground, as he scrambled for a better handhold further up the rear of the vehicle.

Straining with effort, he managed to pull himself forward, only to be met by several blaster bolts that thankfully missed him, ricocheting away and scorching the red metallic paint right next to his head. He could now see that there were actually two men in the vehicle. The driver was the one who had shot at him, his menacing look alternately focusing upon Obi-Wan and his driving. The other man, the one in the back seat had his hands full with Padmé, who was twisting and fighting bravely in an effort to gain her freedom. The rear passenger let out a yelp as the young woman's teeth clamped firmly down onto his forearm, and as he retaliated with a backhand across her cheek, Obi-Wan was forced to tamp down the resulting rage that rose up inside of him.

The car continued to dip and dive, and Obi-Wan's body slid across the rear panel, his hands aching from the strain of his grip. With a concentrated effort and assistance from the Force, he propelled himself forward and into the back seat of the vehicle, ignited his lightsaber and disposed of one of the two abductors. Flinging the now-deceased pirate's body overboard and out of the way, he scrambled to reach the pilot, but instead found himself trying to protect Padmé as the air car was inadvertently flipped upside down. The driver, having belted himself in, obviously did not care about delivering his hostage dead or alive, and was taking no chances in getting killed himself and so he decided to ditch his cargo.

The car continued in its inverted position as Obi-Wan used one hand to hold onto a durasteel roll bar that protruded horizontally across the back seat, and with the other, he held tightly onto Padmé's dangling body, his hand firmly gripped around her wrist.

With or without the Force's assistance, he knew he couldn't hold on much longer and so he looked down at the rapidly passing surface beneath them to find an adequate landing spot. Padmé noticed his intentions and followed his gaze.

The driver added to their difficulty by swinging the air car to and fro, while tilting the vehicle at the same time. Still, Obi-Wan held on, until he discovered a clear patch just ahead, darker than the surrounding surfaces. He hoped that it was grass or maybe even water. Either would be sufficient. He nodded once to Padmé, and she obviously understood his meaning, because she abruptly let go of his arm and fell. Obi-Wan soon followed after her, ducking his head and rolling his body as he hit solid ground.

Once his momentum had stopped, his mind was alert to the sound of the air car which had actually circled and was coming back toward them.

From underneath the hood of the vehicle, twin blaster canons protruded and fired upon the knight, but the Force had warned him of the danger and he had been prepared. His lightsaber reflected both shots, and as the vehicle passed him by, Obi-Wan jumped out of the way, sweeping out his 'saber in such a precise swing that it immediately decapitated the driver. The vehicle crashed in a grove just beyond with a resulting explosion and ball of fire that ate away at the lower branches of the surrounding trees.

Once satisfied that they were safe and there were no other threats, Obi-Wan rushed to where Padmé had landed. She was awake and had arched up from the ground to watch the attack, but winced in pain when Obi-Wan attempted to help her stand.

"It's my ankle." She moaned and Obi-Wan sat her back down onto the grass and assessed the joint.

"Looks like a bad sprain." He noted as his fingers gently palpated the area and bone, but Padmé still hissed in pain.

"Allow me to escort you home, Mi'Lady." Obi-Wan looked up at her and grinned mischievously before he promptly picked up her in his arms and carried her as he walked.

"This isn't necessary." Padmé argued, not accustomed to being coddled. "Qui-Gon surely will have sent guards out by now. They'll probably be here any minute."

"Probably." Obi-Wan agreed as he continued walking, ignoring her protests, realizing that they were weakened by the fact that she had wrapped her arms about his neck and was sighing against his chest.

He, too, was relishing in the feel of her body in his arms, but that wasn't the reason he was carrying her away. The Force was issuing out a warning to him. Something wasn't right here. Since when did pirates come to a planet and use air cars to take hostages? Ones equipped with blaster canons? He could understand the attempt in space, but to send in just two of them to try and kidnap her? It just didn't make any sense. Pirates didn't usually take such risks in acquiring a ransom. No matter how big.

And taking Padmé hostage for a hefty ransom was what Obi-Wan initially believed their intention was, but now he wasn't so sure.

There had to be another reason behind all of this. And possibly even someone behind it all. But who?

Obi-Wan shifted the sweet burden in his arms as he applied a tender kiss to the crown of her head. So far, he had not seen or heard any rescuers arriving from the palace, and so he decided to take advantage of their time together, and he deposited Padmé gently upon a fallen log. They were just outside of the city limits and the woods were dense with trees and undergrowth. It was peaceful and quiet aside from the occasional chirps of night insects and birds. He sighed into the night and knelt down to eye level with the beautiful woman seated in front of him, smiling gently at first, but then becoming quite alarmed when he noted tears brimming in her eyes.

"Padmé? Are you okay?"

"No." She murmured. "I don't want you to go."

Obi-Wan's eyes dropped down to the hands in her lap and reached out to hold onto them, his thumbs soothing the tender skin along her inner wrists. "You know and I know, it's the right thing to do."

"But I love you."

Obi-Wan's eyes shot back up in time to see a lone tear escape from her brown eyes, and his heart nearly broke. Why was she making this so damn difficult? It was already difficult enough.

He had to leave. He had to return to the Temple. She had to stay and marry the King, secure her planet, rule her new kingdom. It was her destiny.

Or was it?

The knight gripped onto her hands more firmly, his eyes lighting with hope. "Come with me." He suggested.

Another sob escaped the young woman as her eyes drifted shut in misery. "Obi-Wan. I can't."

The young man shook his head in sorrowful regret. Of course she couldn't. He should have known better. Even if it wasn't for the engagement, she was a leader. She loved her people and they loved her. She belonged here. He had no right to ask her to leave.

"I'm sorry." He said in a whisper. "That was unfair of me."

Her small hand escaped from his grasp and lingered in a slow caress along his face. "Nothing about this is fair."

Obi-Wan leaned into the caress, his eyes drifting shut, savoring the touch of her soft hand upon his skin. He was slightly taken aback by another sensation, as much softer skin met his lips in a whisper of a caress, her lips moving tenderly against him, her tongue darting out to shyly ask permission, which Obi-Wan granted readily as he reached out and pulled her against his chest, devouring her mouth, his tongue plundering the small space, his senses memorizing the taste, the feel, and the smell of her. Memories that he would take with him to keep him company on the long lonely nights that he knew lay ahead of him after he left Naboo.

A whimper escaped Padmé as Obi-Wan continued his tender assault, bringing his hands up to undo the long braid that hung down her back. Soon, his fingers were embedded in the luxurious curls of her hair, and he used that leverage to deepen their kiss even further.

Her eyes were black with desire when he released her to draw breath, his own desire pounding through his body, bordering on painful as she took his hand and placed it upon her breast.

"Touch me." She whispered huskily. "Please."

And there was nothing more than Obi-Wan wanted to do, but in the distance, he could hear the approach of several speeders, which he assumed were sent from the palace, and he knew there wasn't enough time.

Apparently, this wasn't meant to be.

Padmé obviously heard the search party as well, and she could not hide the look of disappointment on her face.

She swallowed heavily and adjusted her clothing.

Obi-Wan stood up and distanced himself from her, glancing over his shoulder to catch sight of the distant shadowy figures of the palace guards searching through the woods.

"You'll come see me before you leave? To say goodbye?" She asked, the pain of their future parting coloring her words.

"Yes."The young man replied. The one syllable was all Obi-Wan was capable of choking out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Agitation and worry were not uncommon emotions for someone in Qui-Gon's position, a man who shouldered great responsibility. But the Naboo leader was discovering that these feelings were unusually strong this morning, and accompanied by an emotion that he was not accustomed to.

Fear.

Apparently, pirates had kidnapped his beloved Padmé during the night and having been strongly advised not to leave the palace by his security advisors, Qui-Gon found himself anxiously pacing near the palace entrance, awaiting word of her retrieval.

As if dealing with wedding preparations and handling various trade corporations weren't stressful enough, now he had to deal with trying to figure out who had taken her and why. Perhaps when Padmé returned, she could provide some answers.

She was returning. He was positive that his guards would find her safe and sound and return her home. They had to. He wasn't sure what he would do if anything happened to her.

The noble man's blue eyes brimmed with tears as he glanced out across the city of Theed.

He had failed her. The acidic thought abruptly grabbed a hold of Qui-Gon as he paced just inside the rear entry where he had told the guards to return. The discovery of crystallique on the first moon had prompted the increase in planet security, but his true intention all along was to provide adequate protection for his future queen, and her home planet of Lonessa.

Lonessa was vulnerable, and he knew that Naboo's newfound wealth would draw the shadiest of characters in the form of entrepreneurs who would give anything to get their hands on the some of the profits the new mines had brought. But he would never have believed that their development would have attracted pirates this quickly.

Qui-Gon had dealt with these types of criminals before, but it had been many years ago. The Correllians had infected the trade and travel routes between several systems including Lonessa and Naboo, and a task force from several planets had been formed in order to eliminate the threat.

Their efforts were successful, but in the process, Qui-Gon's best friend, also Padmé's father, had been killed, his ship caught in the cross-fire during a ferocious space battle.

Ruwee's death, however, was not the only loss of the campaign. Numerous Naboo citizens, as well as Lonessans and Regulans had lost their lives, prompting the leaders of Lonessa, led by the young orphaned daughter of the King to usher in an era of pacifism. Lonessa would no longer engage in battles of any kind.

Against Qui-Gon's advice, Padmé had literally disarmed her entire planet within a few years. He understood her reasoning, but suspected her actions were a direct result of the loss of her father.

All the more reason for Qui-Gon to increase his own power in order to protect the smaller and weaker planet, and ultimately protect the woman that he loved.

It was in that respect that Qui-Gon had failed.

But where? How had the pirates slipped past his security? Taken her off of palace property? Right under his very nose?

If he got her back… When he got her back, he corrected himself, he would never let her out of his sight again.

In the meantime, however, he had to figure out where the pirates had succeeded, and where he had failed. This indeed was a rare success for the Correllian rebels. Never before had they been so bold and attempt an on-planet abduction. Their crimes were typically carried out in space. It made him wonder about this new aggressiveness. Their actions had proven that they had become desperate. He expected a substantial monetary ransom demand any time soon.

Or perhaps not.

This kidnapping simply did not fit with what he knew about Correllian pirates and their villainous acts. There had to be another motive or perhaps even an outside motivator. A source that was funding their operations, providing inside access to high security areas such as Theed.

If this were true, it was a frightening thought, and would only mean that Padmé was meant to be used as a bartering tool to get whatever it was that her kidnappers wanted, and the King had the growing suspicion that it was more than money. The most valuable thing that Naboo could offer was the first moon along with the crystallique mining rights.

Qui-Gon hoped that this was all they wanted. Prosperity and wealth meant very little to the King and his people. He would give it up quickly in order to save Padmé's life. He would give his own life if he had to. But what if the ransom was for more than he was willing to give? What if her abductors demanded Naboo itself?

The King's worried pacing took him out onto the stone patio, his eyes yearningly searching the distance for any sign of approaching palace guards.

Within a few klicks, his desires were satisfied as three speeders came into view, rapidly approaching the palace from the Theed main street. His heart rate faltered and his feet stuttered on the steps as the large man bounded down them.

He quickly noted Padmé had obviously been injured, as she was having difficulty stepping from the speeder, and revengeful anger flared up in Qui-Gon for an instant, but it was immediately wiped away with the overwhelming joy of seeing her alive, safe, and home.

The young woman hobbled away from the vehicle with the assistance of one of the guards, who quickly moved out of the way as Qui-Gon approached. Padmé found standing quite difficult and painful, but she did not have to suffer long. She was suddenly swept up off the cobblestone path and held in the powerful arms of the King.

"Thank the gods, you're safe." Qui-Gon murmured into her hair as he held her close.

When the older man sought out her mouth to claim his peace of mind that indeed she was safe in his arms once more, Padmé kissed him back with as much enthusiasm as she could, holding onto him tightly afterward.

Her heart may belong to another, but with Qui-Gon she felt secure and well loved, and she could be satisfied with that.

Couldn't she?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Qui-Gon hesitated outside of the doorway to Padmé's personal palace quarters. He did not want to leave her alone, not that she was entirely alone with handmaidens present, but he had pressing business to attend to.

She had told him about how Jedi Kenobi had once again risked his life to save her, and Qui-Gon went in search of the young man in order to personally thank him. Again.

After wandering the palace and questioning posted guards regarding the knight's whereabouts, the King found the Jedi standing alone on the balcony overlooking the courtyard gardens.

"I owe you more than I could ever pay."

Obi-Wan glanced over as the King stole up to his side and leaned forward against the railing.

"Knowing I have secured your happiness is enough, your highness." He responded, truly hoping that he had meant the words.

"Ah." The King replied, turning his attention to the dawn breaking upon the horizon. "Abject humility, honorable service, bravery that knows no bounds, and trustworthiness. These are traits of all Jedi, I believe."

Obi-Wan inwardly winced at the last descriptive word, the guilt of the pleasure he had taken at the King's expense gnawing away at him.

"And I suppose you will accept no reward either."

"I'm afraid not." Obi-Wan answered with a smile. "Jedi aren't allowed to accept gifts."

"Of course." Qui-Gon replied with a smile of his own, eyeing the young man thoughtfully. "Then know that you have my deepest gratitude and respect."

Once again, the young knight cringed.

The sun had risen now on a brand new day. A day that he would be leaving Naboo. Leaving Padmé. He knew that for the sake of everyone involved, that he must do so quickly.

"After you have rested, I would be most pleased if you would join her ladyship and I for the celebration banquet and ball this evening, as our honored guest."

_Celebration_. Obi-Wan repeated to himself. That's right. The wedding was tomorrow. He definitely needed to get off planet, and soon.

"I appreciate the invitation, but I regret to inform you that I will be on my way back to Coruscant by then."

"Nonsense!" Qui-Gon bellowed, clapping his hand on the young man's back. "Surely the Order can spare you for one more day."

Obi-Wan grinned at the man's friendly persistence, but he simply couldn't witness Padmé taking vows that he knew she didn't mean, nor marry a man that he knew she didn't love.

"I've already been here too long, your majesty." He explained. "I wouldn't wish to over-stay my welcome."

At Qui-Gon's huff of disagreement, Obi-Wan hurried on, solidifying his decision.

"I will take my leave after I have gathered my things and secured a transport. I wish you well, Qui-Gon."

The Knight quickly walked away before the King could argue any further.

But Qui-Gon was not used to not having his way, and he would figure out some way to convince the young man to stay. He respected Obi-Wan and genuinely liked him. He also trusted him, and earning Qui-Gon's trust was not an easy thing to do these days.

He watched the knight's departure with a conspiratory grin.

He would contact the Jedi Temple and ask them to assign the Jedi to investigate the kidnapping attempts. If Obi-Wan was commanded to stay by his superiors, then there was no way he could insist upon leaving. If anything, the young man was dutiful.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood at the ramp of his transport, his mind caught in conflict. 

_Just go and don't look back!_ He argued with himself, but his thoughts were in direct contrast with the desires of his heart, which was prompting him to see Padmé before he left. After all, he had promised her that he would say goodbye.

But still he stood, staring up the ramp into the waiting transport until the Naboo pilot caught his attention.

"Are we boarding some time today, Knight Kenobi?"

"Huh?" The Jedi stammered as he turned his head. "Oh, uhm, yeah." He answered distractedly.

The pilot leaned down and took the Jedi's pack and headed up the ramp, but Obi-Wan did not follow. Noting the knight's hesitation, the Naboo pilot stopped and turned with a questioning glance.

"I'll be right back." Obi-Wan muttered as he turned quickly and walked across the hangar.

He hadn't seen Padmé since a few hours earlier when the palace guards had found them just outside of the city. After helping her into their vehicle, Obi-Wan had insisted upon walking back to the palace alone. It wasn't that far, and he had felt he needed the privacy to help clear his head. Whenever he was with her, he couldn't seem to think straight.

The Knight now purposefully strode through the palace, believing her to be in her private suite.

After checking with one of her handmaidens who answered the door, he was escorted into a large sitting room beyond, where Padmé sat, her foot propped upon an adjacent chair, a cryotherapy pack wrapped around her ankle.

"Obi-Wan." The young woman sighed upon seeing him enter. Responding to Padme's quick glance toward her, Rabé exited the room, leaving them alone.

Their eyes met across the distance, the pain of their eminent separation revealed on both of their faces.

"You're leaving?" She finally asked in a hush, to which Obi-Wan acknowledged with a nod of his head.

"Are you ever coming back?"

"I don't think that would be wise." The Knight replied.

The regret and sorrow of his statement washed over her and it tore at the young man's heart. What could he say to ease her pain?

He could think of nothing, and in such situations, it was usually best to be honest.

"Qui-Gon's a good man. I hope that you will be happy. Take care, Padmé."

And then he turned to leave, his boots suddenly feeling as if they were made of durasteel.

At the mention of his name once more, he noted this time, it was spoken more out of desperation and he could not resist turning back around to see what it was that she needed.

"Is that it?" She asked incredulously, her brow furrowing in frustration. "Have a nice life? Be happy?" A cynical laugh escaped Padmé as her voice dramatically lowered. "As if that were possible without you here."

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut against the sarcasm and the grief that he knew was behind it.

"I have to go." The Knight blurted out as he attempted to leave once again. He didn't want their goodbye to turn ugly, but the possibility of it doing so was quickly becoming evident.

"Obi-Wan!"

Once again his name was spoken, much more loudly this time, and he would have ignored it and kept going, except that it was followed by a gasp of pain. He spun to see that Padmé had attempted to stand up. She immediately fell back upon her seat, reached down and cradled her injured ankle.

Obi-Wan rushed to her and placed his hands over hers.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I should have done this sooner."

Padmé removed her hands and all at once began to feel a tingling sensation moving around her ankle and up her leg, the pain of her injury rapidly dissipating.

Obi-Wan also felt the tingle of his Force healing. However, after his ministrations were complete, the tingling continued, and it had nothing to do with his healing procedure.

As if moving by their own accord, his fingers drifted up along the smooth skin of her leg, boldly continuing further until they reached the silkiness of her lower thigh.

_Stop now before it's too late!_ His brain screamed out to him, but as soon as he glanced up into Padmé's face and saw the desire and longing in her eyes, his heart overruled any rational thought, and the young man surged up and forward to capture her lips and plunder her mouth, his hand continuing its exploration beneath the layers of her velvet skirt. Her tearful murmurs and moans urged him on as he reached higher, eliciting a beautiful sigh from her lips as his fingers reached their goal and began the most intimate of caresses.

Lost in the throes of passion, Obi-Wan released Padmé's mouth and used his other hand to push back the volumes of her skirt, her creamy, pale skin caressed by his avid gaze, followed by the application of his lips and tongue as he nibbled, licked, and kissed along her inner thighs, gradually moving forward.

The room was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking, the young woman's sighs and moans echoing against the stone palace walls, until a gasp filled the space; one that did not reflect pleasure, but surprised horror.

An ill feeling of dread came over the Knight as he twisted around in fearful anticipation to see Qui-Gon glaring at them from Padmé's doorway.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Obi-Wan sat in peaceful silence, drawing the serenity of the Force around him.

He heard the clang of the outer locking mechanism outside of his holding cell just before the door slid open. He looked up confidently to meet the firey eyes of the King of Naboo. The man's expression was much different than the last one Obi-Wan had seen him wear.

If a powerful ruler such as Qui-Gon could look completely devastated, he had, and Obi-Wan realized with despair that it was entirely his fault.

Now, however, the man looked angry, and dangerously so. Whatever punishment that Qui-Gon seemed to fit to hand out this day, the young knight would accept it. He deserved it. He just somehow had to convince Qui-Gon that Padmé was innocent.

"Your majesty." Obi-Wan rose from the lone cot in the cell and bowed low in humility.

"Quiet!" Qui-Gon's voice boomed in the small space.

"Please, your highness, let me speak." Obi-Wan requested quietly in an attempt to diffuse the king's wrath, but he could tell by the look on the man's face that his attempts had failed.

"Why? So that you can lie to me again?" Qui-Gon responded just as loudly. "You betrayed me! I trusted you!"

A broad hand swept up and across the king's beard chin in aggravation as a look of utter contempt crossed the older man's face. "And to think that I was just about to contact your council in order to ask them to allow you to stay. To assign you to help me!" The sarcasm dripped from his words like venom, poisoning Obi-Wan's heart.

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed dangerously as he moved closer to the knight. "It looks like I will be contacting them now for a much different reason. I just hope that they see fit to bestow upon you the punishment you deserve, although banishment from the Order, does not seem adequate to me." The king continued. "If you were not Jedi, I would have you executed."

Obi-Wan stood silent in the face of the harsh judgment.

Qui-Gon moved even closer, towering over the smaller man. "You are quite calm for someone whose life is about to be taken away."

"If the Jedi Council decide that I am to be dismissed for my actions, then so be it. It is a much lighter punishment than what I deserve. I am truly sorry, your majesty."

The King backed away, his eyes still on fire with anger. Contrite humility and absolute responsibility. Aspects that just hours before he had found so admirable in the young man were now annoying to him.

When he looked upon Obi-Wan now, all he could see was theJedi and his future bride together, the passion written on Padmé's face both shocking and unfamiliar. She had never looked upon him in such a way, and it shattered Qui-Gon's heart to know that she never would.

The King turned sharply to leave, but Obi-Wan's plea stopped him at the door.

"Your majesty, please have pity upon Lady Amidala. She is innocent."

"Innocent?" Qui-Gon repeated in incredulous denial. "She didn't appear innocent to me! You weren't forcing her legs open, you know!" A snarl of disgust accompanied the words.

"That's just it." Obi-Wan exclaimed, begging forgiveness from the Force for what he was about to say. "In a way I was, though not in a physical sense."

The Knight took a deep breath before he continued. "You are aware that the Jedi have special powers. I used mine to seduce Padmé. To get what I wanted. She didn't have a choice."

Fury blinded the eyes of the King for a moment as he moved toward the young man once again, and Obi-Wan braced himself for the physical blow that he knew was coming.

But the King's furious advance was aborted as a palace guard flung open the cell door.

"Your highness! Several battle ships have just entered our atmosphere bearing the mark of the Trade Federation!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The distant thunder of battle could be heard through the hallways of the Theed palace as Padmé ran through them in search of the King. The news of the attack had come to her in her private suite, and she assumed Qui-Gon would be in the council room meeting with his advisors and generals.

She hadn't spoken to him since early that morning when he had walked in on Obi-Wan and herself. The shame of allowing her passion to overrule her better judgment and the obvious pain that she had caused the King had stolen any words of explanation. Not that she could explain away her actions. There was no excuse. What she had been attempting to prevent is what actually had occurred and it sickened her. She never meant to cause Qui-Gon harm.

Now, she sought him out, unsure if he would even allow her an audience, but concerned with his state of mind, as well as the state of Naboo.

She eased her way through the crowed of advisors gathered about the war council room to glance upon the holographic display of the battle which was occurring right outside of Theed. The troops had thankfully lured away the Federation army from the city in order to save as many Naboo civilians as possible.

Looking for an opportunity to approach the King, Padmé waited behind the gathering of officers, her eyes glancing up as a large hologram flickered to life and a tall Neimoidian came into view.

"You will regret this invasion, Gunray." Qui-Gon addressed the Federation leader as soon as communications were established.

"It is not I who will have regrets, your highness." The Neimoidian hissed out. "If you would have listened and agreed to our treaty, then these actions would not have been necessary. It is your own stubbornness that has brought this about."

Qui-Gon stood unwavering in the face of his opponent. "Your greed and villainy are about to come to an end, Gunray. Whatever happens here today, know this. You, nor any of your troops will leave Naboo alive."

Cackling laughter came across the comm as Qui-Gon's threat obviously humored the Federation leader. "We shall see."

The hologram was disconnected and the King once more addressed his generals.

"I want all starfighters to concentrate on Gunray's vessel. All ground troops are to engage the droid army outside Theed. Leave one battalion to guard the city gate."

"Yes, your highness."

Orders flew into comlinks and Qui-Gon focused again upon the holographic display of the battle. His head however, slowly dropped down as a result to the gentle touch of a hand upon his arm.

"May I speak to you in private?"

There was a trace of bitterness in his eyes, along with pain, and worry, all underlying the bold confidence that the king usually displayed, but Padmé was uncertain if it was due to the conflict or her own selfish actions. She was also uncertain if Qui-Gon would even speak to her, but as he took her hand and led her to his adjoining office, hope flared within her heart.

Qui-Gon sat himself upon the edge of the desk and waited as Padmé tried to find her voice.

What should she say? Everything she had rehearsed all morning now seemed inadequate.

"The battle is going well?" She finally asked, skirting the real issue.

"We are advancing." Qui-Gon answered simply as he once again waited patiently.

"Perhaps you should release Knight Kenobi. He could possibly be of some assistance."

At the mention of the young man's name, the King abruptly rose from the desk and began pacing.

"I will not. Nor will I have anything to do with the Republic or its Knights of the Order. I have found them untrustworthy and manipulative."

"Manipulative? How can you say that?"

His pacing steps had stopped and Qui-Gon was now standing in an open doorway leading to a balcony. Beyond the city, the smoke from the explosions of the ensuing battle could be seen. When he began speaking once more, his words were edged with grief, quiet, and his voice rough.

"Obi-Wan told me what he did to you and against my better judgment, I believed him, although I suspect he did not speak truth. But what choice do I have? If I am to have a life with you, I have to believe him, or else I would go mad."

"What?" Padmé asked incredulously. What was he talking about? What had Obi-Wan said?

"You do still want a life with me, do you not?"

Padmé looked across the room at the man who had turned from his stance in the doorway. Even from this position, she could see the hopeful anticipation in his eyes, but she could also see that something was lost. The blue eyes no longer had the spark in them they once had, and she knew she was to blame. Padmé vowed she would do whatever it took to replace that spark.

"Yes, my lord."

A small smile lit the older man's face, replaced immediately by shock as Padmé let out a loud gasp.

The King of Naboo turned back toward the balcony to see a warrior approaching him.The kind of which he had never seen before in his life. Not with his own eyes. But he had seen pictures of them in the various holonovels that lined his shelves.

Glowing yellow orbs glaring at him from beneath a black cloak, brandishing a red lightsaber.

Qui-Gon frantically glanced to his desk where Obi-Wan's lightsaber lay, weighed his options, and then glanced toward the doorway, a mixture of relief and disappointment coursing through him as he discovered that Padmé had fled.

He turned back around to face his opponent, his hand inching toward the knight's confiscated lightsaber, knowing that his chances of survival were slim. According to Qui-Gon's readings, no Jedi had ever defeated a Sith Lord before, and he was just a man.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

A pair of small feet scampered down the flight of stone steps leading to the security stations below the main level of the Theed palace. Most of the rooms Padmé passed were vacant due to the Federation's abrupt invasion, but toward the end of the long hallway stood a lone palace official, roughly twice Padmé's size, brandishing a polished black blaster rifle.

Without hesitation, Padmé skidded to a stop just in front of the rather large gentleman.

"I need to see Jedi Kenobi." She requested, slightly out of breath. The reaction from the guard, however, was not what she had expected. He merely quirked one eyebrow up and chose to blatantly ignore her request, staring once again over her head.

Padmé stood a little taller and spoke a little louder. "I said, I need to see Jedi Kenobi."

With a slightly exasperated tone, the young man glanced down toward the slight female. "I'm afraid access is prohibited, mi'lady, especially to you."

Just great, muttered Padmé to herself. Already, word of what happened had gone throughout the entire palace. What was she going to do now?

She eyed the man speculatively and stood just a little bit higher.

"Well, I'm afraid, you don't understand." She added emphasis with her hands firmly planted on her hips, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "The King has requested the Jedi's presence. It's a matter of life and death!"

A sly smirk appeared on the guard's face, which infuriated Padmé all the more.

"Yeah, mine!" He replied with a chuckle. "The King will have my head if I allow you anywhere near that Jedi. Sorry. Strict orders."

Once again, the palace security officer stood at attention, his weapon held dutifully in front of him, which was why he never saw the flat palm that came up aggressively against his nose or the subsequent sweep of a leg that took his own out from under him.

Wheeling in pain, the young man dropped his weapon, shocked to discover that he was lying with his back against the hard floor. Right before being knocked unconscious, the young security guard cringed, not from pain, but with the knowledge that he would never live down the fact that he had just been beaten by a girl.

After releasing Obi-Wan and describing what she had seen in Qui-Gon's office, Padmé had difficulty keeping up with the knight. He ran up the stairs and through the hallways at top speed.

Upon entering the room, Padmé looked upon a horrifying scene. The tatooed warrior had backed Qui-Gon into a corner, and even though it appeared the older man was putting up a good fight with Obi-Wan's 'saber, Padmé had a feeling that his hideous opponent was toying with him.

The horned being twirled his lightsaber around behind his back to show off his skills, as Qui-Gon took the opportunity to glance toward the doorway. He saw Obi-Wan and Padmé standing there, and his face suddenly changed. What had appeared to be vengeful fury was replaced with remorse and resignment. Padmé recognized the look for what it was and screamed out his name just as the dark lord's red blade lunged forward into the King's chest.

Obi-Wan immediately called his lightsaber to his hand and leapt across the room toward the warrior, his sword a blur of blue light lashing out against his attacker. The Jedi had swiftly moved the creature across the room and backed him out onto the balcony, while Padmé rushed over to the Qui-Gon's side.

The wound in his chest was a charred and gaping hole. Qui-Gon's breaths were coming out in pants and the color had already drained from his face.

Tears fell from Padmé's eyes as she realized she was losing him. "Hurry Obi-Wan." She whispered as she held Qui-Gon's head in her lap. Perhaps the knight's powers could heal him, she thought, but the battle out on the balcony raged on as Qui-Gon's life slipped away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Obi-Wan watched just long enough to ensure that the Sith warrior he had just defeated was actually dead, his body plummeting to the waterfall far below before he rushed back into the palace and to Qui-Gon's side.

He peeled away the scorched vest and tunic to reveal the fatal wound, his face grimacing in disappointment. There was too much internal damage and too much time had passed. Perhaps if he hurried. He began to surround himself with the Force and applied both of his hands over the wound, but Qui-Gon's raspy voice stopped him.

"No. It's too late."

Blue eyes with dilated pupils stared blankly up at him and Obi-Wan realized with despair that he couldn't help him.

"Get my priest." The older man rasped out and Obi-Wan immediately ran to the adjoining conference room, interrupting the war council to make the King's request.

A short, pudgy man hurried through the crowd and followed the knight back into the offices. They joined Padmé in a kneeling position next the older man's body.

"Padmé?" Qui-Gon whispered to the grieving woman hovering over him. "Marry me?"

Obi-Wan was taken aback slightly by the request, but the Force revealed to him that Qui-Gon would not live much longer and he acknowledged the request for what it was. A final attempt to give Padmé and her people the security she needed and the happiness that Qui-Gon wanted.

"Of course I will." The young woman responded through her tears.

Obi-Wan kept silent as the priest read their vows over the king's prone body, both of them promising to love and protect one another until the day of their deaths. Padmé sealed her promise with a kiss to the king's quivering but peaceful smile.

"Obi-Wan?"

His name was barely audible and the knight knelt down closer to the older man to hear him.

"Forgive me. I know what is it to experience love and loss." Another small smile creased his ashen face. "Take care of her for me."

With a final effort, Qui-Gon placed Obi-Wan's hand over Padmé's, before his own fell to the floor with a thud, a hissing release of air coming forth from his damaged lungs.

The room fell silent just before the priest began reciting last rites and Padmé gripped Obi-Wan's hand tightly, her body rocking back and forth with mournful sobs as she grieved the passing of her husband, the King of Naboo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The Theed Palace throne room was crowded from wall to wall with citizens of Naboo as well as the nearby planet of Lonessa, all coming to wish the new Queen well.

The Trade Federation had been defeated along with the Sith warrior. Obi-Wan had contacted the Jedi Temple to inform them of his findings, and he realized with some trepidation that his time to leave Naboo had finally come. His Master, Yoda, had requested his return to the Temple as soon as possible in order to discuss the re-emergence of the Sith.

Obi-Wan watched with a somewhat proud grin as Padmé moved about the room, addressing her company. She smiled as she greeted her guests, shook their hands confidently, and held her head high.

'Queen Amidala,' Obi-Wan said to himself and smiled as she caught his eye and approached him. One glance behind her thwarted the handmaidens from following, as she took the knight's arm and together they exited the throne room and slowly strolled down the vacant hallway.

"I wasn't ready for this." Padmé said after a moment of silence.

Obi-Wan nodded, mistaking her meaning. "You know I have to return to Temple. The re-emergence of the Sith is a vital discovery."

"I agree, but that's not what I mean." The young woman stopped and turned to the knight, smiling shyly, her brows quickly furrowing.

"I'm not ready to be a queen! It's one thing to be the Lady of a small planet. Lonessa is half the size of Naboo. Their technology, their customs, their traditions. I didn't think I'd be doing this alone!."

"Padmé." Obi-Wan said, her name caressing his tongue. "You won't be alone."

"I know. I have my handmaidens, the governors, and security officials, Panaka and Bibble to help me. But it's not the same." A small hiccup escaped the young woman as her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a soft sob. "Qui's gone and soon you will be too."

Obi-Wan drew the young woman into his arms and held her gently, soothing her trembling with words of comfort.

"I may be leaving, Padmé," He whispered low into her ear, "but you won't be alone. You'll never be alone. Just because I'm thousands of parsecs away, doesn't mean I'm not with you."

A small huff of breath escaped the queen's nose that Obi-Wan recognized as doubt and he held her beautiful face in his hands, willing her to open her eyes and look at him.

"You don't believe me."

"It's a nice thought, Obi-Wan, but…"

The young knight stopped her words with a gentle pressing of his mouth against hers, withdrawing slightly to whisper a single word. "Listen…"

He watched Padmé's eyes narrow skeptically and questioningly. Her mouth opened to speak, and once more the knight hushed her with a single word. "Listen."

Calling upon the Force, Obi-Wan released all of the emotions he held for her into it; all of his love, his lust, his friendship, his caring, and wrapped her in it. The translucent waves that only he could see cacooned her and enveloped her in, suffusing her body in invisible light.

Padmé's eyes opened widely as the warmth rushed upward from her toes to the tips of her ears, followed by a sensation of pleasure, love, trust, and friendship, and she realized with a start that the emotions were not only her own. Somehow, Obi-Wan was sharing all that he felt with her.

She was about to reveal her amazement and appreciation when somewhere deep within a message came forth. It echoed along her mind in a whisper and rebounded through her soul, and it was the voice of none other than her beloved knight. "I love you." It said softly, sweetly, and silently to her alone.

Her mouth opened in awe as Obi-Wan smiled broadly before her. Her kissed her once more, relieved in her understanding.

"You'll never be alone, Padmé. Just listen to your heart and I'll be there."

­-END-

* * *

A/N: Chocolate-covered Obi-Wans to Nelarun who guessed that this story was influenced by the movie "First Knight."

That should be the final of the series of my movie-inspired fics (unless I'm inspired otherwise.) The next story I have brewing in my head is completely original. Which is actually a scary thought! (And could be either a good thing or a bad thing!) Time will tell! Stay tuned! And thanks to all of my faithful readers and reviewers. This AU may not have been everyone's cup of tea, so you have no idea how much I appreciate the responses I received. Take care!


End file.
